1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transparent, highly viscous, liquid, hair shampoo composition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Alkylolamine alkyl sulfates are commonly employed as surfactants in liquid shampoos. This kind of surfactant has a higher foaming property and gives a better washing finish than other surface active agents, for example, sodium polyoxyethylene alkylether sulfates, 2-alkyl-N-carboxymethyl-N-carboxyethylimidazolinium betaines, nonyl phenyl ether and its sulfates.
If a shampoo does not have a suitable viscosity, it easily flows off the palm of the user's hand and the application of it is difficult. Thus, in order to increase the commercial value of shampoos, it is necessary to provide same with a suitable high viscosity. In general, a water-soluble polymer or a higher fatty acid alkylolamide is used in shampoo compositions for this purpose.
It is known that the viscosity is increased and the foaming property is enhanced if a higher alcohol or a polyoxyethylene (1-5) alkyl ether is incorporated in either alkylolamine alkyl sulfates or anionic surfactants. However, in each case, precipitation takes place at low temperatures and such compounds cannot satisfactorily be used as a component of a transparent shampoo.